


Borrow my heart

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Différence d'âge, M/M, office!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fantasmer sur mes collègues finit toujours mal, si je le vire, quoi qu'il arrive tout ira bien. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Kim Junmyeon était un architecte de renom dans la ville de Daegu, il avait fait de brillantes études à Seoul mais avait préféré la tranquillité de la jolie ville de Daegu pour installer son cabinet et établir son réseau. 

Tout juste rentré de vacances – il ne prenait qu'une semaine seulement, jamais plus – Junmyeon pressa le pas pour entrer dans le building de son entreprise, café en main. Etant le premier arrivé, comme toujours, il alluma toutes les lumières par automatisme et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Une semaine de vacances l'avait plus fatigué qu'autre chose et il n'avait fait que tourner et virer dans son appartement, l'envie de réfléchir à de nouveaux projets ou de dessiner des plans le démangeant. Junmyeon aimait son travail, il était une de ces rares personnes qui avait réussi à trouver sa voie sans trop de mal et à pouvoir vivre de sa passion.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau cependant, il se figea et manqua de lâcher son café. Son bureau était vide. Propre certes, rangé oui, mais vide. Et c'était inacceptable. Junmyeon travaillait mieux dans le désordre, il était beaucoup plus inspiré et productif lorsqu'il était dans son environnement bordélique et il ne voulait changer ça pour rien au monde. Que son bureau soit dans cet état le rendait fou.

Inspirant un bon coup, il entra lentement, posa son café sur son bureau et se massa les tempes. Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre de vacances.

 

 

Lorsque Luhan arriva 45 minutes plus tard, Junmyeon le fusilla du regard, assis droit comme un i sur sa chaise de bureau. Le sourire de Luhan se fana lorsqu'il vit son expression et il fronça le sourcil.

-          Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit-il, perplexe.

-          Mon bureau. Luhan. Mon bureau. Répondit-il, un rictus énervé au coin des lèvres.

Son ami et collègue haussa un sourcil.

-          Et bien ? Dit-il.

-          Il est rangé. Je n'autorise personne à ranger mon bureau, c'est mon espace ! S'écria-t-il, incrédule.

Luhan écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas.

-          Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...vu tout le bordel que tu avais dessus. Marmonna-t-il.

-          Qui a fait ça ? Grogna-t-il, agacé, jetant sa tasse de café à la poubelle.

-          Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? L'agent d'entretien bien sûr...Répondit Luhan, s'appuyant contre l'embrassure de la porte.

-          Son nom. Ordonna-t-il.

Son ami soupira.

-          Jun, il a juste rangé ton bureau, il n'a tué personne enfin ! Haussa-t-il le ton, exaspéré.

-          Luhan. Menaça-t-il.

-          Jun. Répondit son ami sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Luhan détourne le regard.

-          C'est un étudiant, il a commencé la semaine dernière juste après que tu sois parti en vacances. Ecoute, c'est un garçon bien et il n'a rien demandé à personne, il avait besoin d'un boulot d'été pour se faire un peu d'argent. Marmonna-t-il, évitant son regard.

-          Tu le connais. Affirma Junmyeon. 

-          Oui, c'est le meilleur ami de Sehun. Avoua-t-il, vaincu.

Junmyeon soupira. Sehun hein ? Luhan était son ami et collègue depuis qu'il s'était installé dans son cabinet, 6 ans auparavant, et Luhan était déjà en couple avec le jeune homme à ce moment-là. Junmyeon n'avait jamais rencontré ce Sehun cependant, Luhan avait toujours refusé de le lui présenter. L'architecte commençait à comprendre pourquoi maintenant, si cet étudiant était le meilleur ami de Sehun cela signifiait qu'il était bien plus jeune que Luhan. Junmyeon leva les yeux au ciel, son ami lui faisait si peu confiance ?

-          Je veux le voir. Aujourd'hui. Dit-il catégoriquement, encore plus énervé.

-          Je vais lui envoyer un message. Répondit-il, tournant les talons.

Se mordant la lèvre, Junmyeon fronça les sourcils. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort pour le coup...Secouant la tête, il ouvrit ses tiroirs et ressortit ses plans, dossiers, crayons et autres outils de travail. Il étala un stock de feuille de dessin, retroussa ses manches de chemise et se mit au travail. Il avait une idée qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis quelques jours déjà et il était excité à l'idée de commencer à travailler dessus.

 

 

18h passé et l'étudiant n'était toujours pas là. Luhan était déjà parti, et ce sans même dire au revoir à Junmyeon. Le plus jeune se sentit coupable, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Junmyeon, qui était penché sur son bureau, se redressa et fit face à la porte. Un jeune homme apparut au fond du couloir et s'approcha timidement lorsqu'il le vit. L'architecte le détailla de haut en bas et se lécha les lèvres, il semblait vraiment jeune.

-          Bonjour, je suis Kim Jongin. Commença-t-il. Luhan m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir... ?

Junmyeon hocha la tête de façon à peine perceptible. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que « l'étudiant » ait une voix aussi rauque et soit aussi...appétissant. Il comprenait mieux que Luhan ait pu tomber sous le charme de Sehun s'il était aussi charmant que ce Kim Jongin. Il se racla la gorge et dégrafa un bouton de plus de sa chemise blanche.

-          Je suis Kim Junmyeon, le directeur. Je voulais vous voir car vous avez rangé mon bureau la semaine dernière. Et...Il hésita un instant, déstabilisé par Jongin qui se mordillait les lèvres, visiblement inquiet. Tout était rangé, mon bureau était propre...et vide.

Kim Jongin pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

-          Oui, parce que j'ai fait mon travail. Tenta-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Junmyeon se doutait que Jongin devait le prendre pour un fou ou un emmerdeur de première - même s'il ne laissait rien paraître par politesse. Intérieurement, il devait sûrement le traiter de tous les noms au passage et l'architecte esquissa un sourire à cette pensée.

-          Ce qui est tout à votre honneur, mais...j'aime que mon bureau soit en désordre. Je travaille mieux ainsi vous comprenez ? Expliqua-t-il, montrant les papiers étalés sur son bureau, sur sa table de travail et par terre.

Jongin le fixa longuement, sans ciller.

-          Donc lorsque je suis revenu ce matin, j'ai été plutôt contrarié. Expliqua-t-il, terminant sa phrase par un sourire.

-          Je suis désolé ? Fit Jongin, sur la défensive.

Son regard s'était assombri et il semblait plus tendu, se sentant agressé visiblement, et Junmyeon comprenait totalement qu'il le soit. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir fait appeler Kim Jongin uniquement pour ça maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ce matin il avait été furieux c'est vrai (qui avait osé toucher à son bébé ???), mais avec du recul il se rendait compte qu'il avait (peut-être) un peu (beaucoup) exagéré.

-          En fait, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Soupira-t-il. C'était stupide de demander à vous voir pour ça. Juste...lorsque vous nettoyez, ne faîtes pas mon bureau d'accord ?

Jongin hocha la tête puis fit un signe vers le couloir.

-          Je peux aller travailler maintenant ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-          Bien sûr ! Merci, et désolé encore. S'excusa l'architecte.

L'étudiant sourit faiblement et sortit du bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Junmyeon se sentit très con et grogna dans sa barbe avant de se remettre au travail. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à travers la vitre pour voir Jongin travailler puis posa son critérium au bout de 15 minutes. Il était bien trop distrait, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer dorénavant.

Il attrapa sa veste, son portable et sa mallette puis sortit de son bureau. Il chercha Jongin, le trouvant dans le bureau de Luhan et toqua contre la porte pour attirer son attention.

-          Bonne soirée. Dit-il dans un sourire.

-          Oh, bonne soirée. Répondit Jongin, surpris.

Junmyeon tourna les talons et sortit. Jongin avait posé sa veste et travaillait en marcel noir, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau bronzée, et l'architecte avait bien failli rester figé sur place pour admirer la vue. Il soupira, il était peut-être temps qu'il cherche sérieusement quelqu'un pour partager sa vie maintenant que sa vie professionnelle était stable.

 

 

Le lendemain, il arriva plus tard et acheta un café ainsi que quelques gâteaux pour se faire pardonner auprès de Luhan. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire en coin lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans  son bureau.

-          Tiens, Jun. Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es rendu compte de ta stupidité lorsque tu t'es retrouvé face à Jongin ? Se moqua-t-il, lui volant le café des mains.

Junmyeon fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

-          Oh et je parie que le fait qu'il soit totalement ton type d'homme ne gâche rien non plus. Continua Luhan, amusé.

-          Comment tu sais ça ? Fit Junmyeon, surpris.

-          Notre dernier interne ? Taemin ? Tu n'es pas vraiment discret soit dit en passant...Et puis tu es celui qui m'a embauché je te signale, je suis prêt à parié que tu as à peine regardé mon CV lors de l'entretien. L'accusa-t-il, le pointant du doigt.

Embarrassé, l'architecte détourna les yeux. Bon okay, il devait avouer qu'il avait un petit penchant pour les _pretty boys_. Mais Luhan avait tout de même un CV bien rempli !

-          Je plaide coupable. Marmonna-t-il, posant la boîte de gâteaux sur le bureau de son ami avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir rapidement.

 

 

Luhan revint le voir lors de la pause déjeuner, il posa un sandwich sur la table de travail de Junmyeon, puis s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce. Junmyeon lâcha son crayon et le remercia d'un signe de tête, s'asseyant sur son bureau.

-          Pour Sehun, au début je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. On ne se connaissait pas assez et je ne voulais pas me faire virer – contre toute attente j'aime ce job. Confia Luhan.

-          Mais lorsque tu as compris que les jeunes internes étaient mon style tu as pris confiance ? Le taquina Junmyeon.

-          Il y en a eu plusieurs ? Fit Luhan, étonné.

-          ...Jongdae ? Grommela l'architecte.

-          Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de changer d'entreprise aussi rapidement ? Questionna son ami.

-          Disons qu'on s'est un peu amusés ensemble. Répondit-il, mordant sauvagement dans son sandwich.

Luhan grimaça.

-          Pas de détails. Merci. Grogna-t-il.

-          Alors, Sehun ? Reprit Junmyeon.

-          Longue histoire. Je sortais avec son frère qui est plus âgé. Avoua Luhan, haussant les épaules.

L'architecte étouffa un rire et continua de déguster son sandwich, écoutant attentivement le récit de son ami.

 

 

Junmyeon avait l'habitude de voir Jongin tous les soirs puisqu'il restait toujours plus tard. En effet, si Luhan partait à 18h tapante tous les jours sans exception, Junmyeon, lui, rentrait chez lui entre 20h et 23h, suivant son humeur, son inspiration et sa fatigue. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui, et rentrer dans son appartement vide et froid ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

De simples « bonjour », « bonne soirée », et « au revoir » échangés se transformèrent en petites discussions quotidiennes, sur les cours de Jongin, les projets de Junmyeon ou encore leurs amis – notamment le couple Sehun et Luhan qu'ils avaient en commun. Bien qu'il soit de 8 ans son cadet, Jongin était une oreille attentive et une bouffée d'air frais pour l'architecte.

Petit à petit, Junmyeon s'était habitué à la présence du plus jeune à ses côtés le soir et il se surprenait à guetter son arrivée dès 18h.

L'architecte avait remarqué que si le plus jeune était fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur, il se renfrognait et n'engageait pas la conversation. Junmyeon de par son expérience et sa maturité avait vite compris que c'était le fonctionnement de Jongin et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui – heureusement.

Etonnamment, Junmyeon voyait tout de suite si c'était un jour avec ou un jour sans, et cette faculté à déceler l'humeur de Jongin le surprit beaucoup. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à faire attention aux attitudes des uns et des autres, ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fichait mais il n'était tout simplement pas capable de voir les choses même si elles se passaient sous ses yeux. Luhan se moquait souvent de lui à ce propos d'ailleurs _tu es le genre de personne qui ne remarquerait pas un éléphant dans une pièce à moins qu'il te crache à la figure_. C'était certes exagéré mais pas tout à fait loin de la vérité.

Le fait qu'il puisse lire les émotions de Jongin sans que celui-ci ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche fut donc un gros choc pour lui. Il s'empressa d'en parler à Luhan, une belle erreur soit dit en passant, et celui-ci eut l'audace de lui rire au nez. Avant de devenir sérieux et de lui tapoter l'épaule, lui glissant un « il était temps que tu deviennes humain » au creux de l'oreille.

L'architecte avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait regardé s'éloigner, des points d'interrogations dansant devant ses yeux. _Quoi ?!_

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il comprit le fin mot de l'histoire lorsque Jongin arriva en retard, essoufflé, le nez rouge et les yeux brillants, marmonnant un « désolé du retard je me suis endormi dans le bus » d'une voix fatiguée. Le cœur de Junmyeon fit quelque chose de bizarre dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte – transi. Devait-il consulter un docteur ?

Visiblement, Jongin en avait plus besoin que lui et l'architecte ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant d'attraper ses affaires et de tirer Jongin par le bras pour l'entrainer vers sa voiture, bien décidé à ce que le plus jeune voit un docteur.

45 minutes plus tard et ils sortaient de la pharmacie, médicaments en main. Jongin se mordait la lèvre nerveusement, terriblement gêné, et remerciait constamment Junmyeon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui lance un regard noir pour le faire taire.

L'architecte déposa Jongin devant chez lui et lui conseilla de se reposer, ajoutant une petit remarque pour dédramatiser la situation bien qu'il soit on ne peut plus sérieux _ne pense même pas à venir travailler pour les 5 jours qui viennent_. Jongin hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de main avant de disparaître derrière les portes de son immeuble.

Ce fut qu'une fois sorti de la résidence qu'il vit le panneau « résidence universitaire » et fronça les sourcils. Etudiant. Jongin était un étudiant, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Les quelques soirs sans Jongin furent plus longs et ennuyants, même s'ils ne discutaient pas toujours la présence du plus jeune était apaisante pour Junmyeon. Il s'était habitué à l'entendre ou le voir travailler et ne s'en lassait pas. Ne plus le voir du jour au lendemain le fit se sentir étrangement triste, et un peu vide.

 

 

-          Encore en train de bouder ? Fit Luhan, exaspéré.

-          De quoi tu parles ? Grommela Junmyeon.

Luhan haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard appuyé, « tu vois ! ». Junmyeon soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

-          On devrait virer Jongin. Dit-il soudainement.

-          QUOI ? S'exclama Luhan, manquant de s'étouffer.

-          Fantasmer sur mes collègues finit toujours mal, si je le vire, quoi qu'il arrive tout ira bien. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-          Et si tu arrêtais d'être un bâtard égoïste ? A ton avis pourquoi Jongin a commencé à travailler ? Il a besoin de cet argent, idiot ! S'énerva son ami, véritablement en colère cette fois-ci.

L'architecte se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-          Et si tu lui disais simplement qu'il te plaît ? Au mieux, vous sortez ensemble, au pire il te rejette et tu passes à autre chose et vous reprenez vos vies normales. Conseilla son ami.

-          Comment tu as fait avec Sehun ? Demanda l'architecte, soudainement timide.

-          Lors d'une soirée, on avait trop bu, on a couché ensemble, et le lendemain je rompais avec son frère pour être avec lui. Raconta-t-il.

-          ...très romantique. Fit Junmyeon.

-          Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions un couple romantique. Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Mais dans d'autres domaines-

-          Je ne veux pas savoir ! Le coupa son ami, laissant échapper un grognement.

 

 

Lorsque Jongin reprit le travail, Junmyeon l'accueillit comme d'habitude, lui offrant un sourire et un joyeux « bonsoir ». Il fit les cent pas dans son bureau, cherchant à calmer ses nerfs avant de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute pour parler à Jongin. Il avait bientôt 30 ans bon sang ! Il n'était plus un gamin mais un homme, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?!

Enfin décidé, il souffla un bon coup, ouvrit la porte et se planta devant Jongin, un air déterminé sur le visage. Avant de faire demi-tour à la hâte avant que le plus jeune ne se tourne et le voit. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Jamais il n'y arriverait sans bégayer et passer pour un idiot, il devait bien y avoir une autre solution ! _Sinon tu l'attrapes, le plaques contre un mur ou un bureau et l'embrasses_ , avait suggéré Luhan, un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était idiot – il prenait le risque de se prendre un poing dans la figure –, puéril – il avait passé l'âge okay – mais tout de même efficace. Pas besoin de réfléchir à quoi dire ou comment le dire, et cela évitait même les malentendus. De plus, il n'y avait aucune chance que Jongin ne comprenne pas ses intentions avec cette méthode.

Il s'aventura de nouveau hors de son bureau et aperçut Jongin dans la cuisine, passant l'éponge sur la table. Junmyeon l'entendait chantonner pour lui-même tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, offrant une superbe vue de son postérieur au passage. L'architecte réprima un frisson. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il s'avança rapidement vers Jongin et l'attrapa par le poignet, le concerné laissant échapper un cri de surprise, puis le fit se tourner vers lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes – violemment. Il aurait peut-être dû y aller un peu moins fort cependant. Le plus jeune grogna de douleur et Junmyeon enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour se faire pardonner avant de se reculer légèrement, jaugeant la réaction de Jongin.

Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et sa lèvre supérieure saignait – Junmyeon y était allé vraiment trop fort pour le coup. L'architecte se détacha de lui et attrapa un mouchoir, le plaquant sur sa lèvre endolorie, marmonnant quelques excuses. Jongin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis partit en fou rire, se pliant en deux, tandis que Junmyeon se baissait pour garder le mouchoir appuyé contre sa coupure, confus.

-          Wow. S'exclama Jongin, une fois calmé. On ne me l'avait jamais faîte celle-là. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme toi...

Junmyeon baissa les yeux, embarrassé. C'est vrai que son action avait été stupide et irréfléchie, tout le contraire de Kim Junmyeon. Le plus jeune dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il lui attrapa la main, celle-ci agrippant toujours le mouchoir, pour attirer son attention.

-          Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait. Continua-t-il, lui souriant timidement.

L'architecte se mordit la lèvre, lâcha le mouchoir et fuit.

 

 

-          ..et tu es parti comme ça ? Comme un voleur ? S'insurgea Luhan, outré.

\-       J'étais trop gêné et je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment réagir ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter...J'ai passé l'âge de faire ce genre de choses stupides ! Répliqua Junmyeon, se massant les tempes.

Comment allait-il pouvoir faire de nouveau face à Jongin désormais ? Cela lui serait impossible. Il faudrait qu'il parte un peu plus tôt pendant quelques temps afin d'éviter le plus jeune. Jongin était intelligent, il comprendrait vite que c'était un accident, une erreur de jugement de la part de Junmyeon, il oublierait cet épisode malencontreux et reprendrait une vie normale.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Et cela fonctionna pour les quelques jours qui suivirent, et ça aurait pu marcher en définitif si Luhan ne s'en était pas mêlé. Qui, à part Luhan, aurait conseillé à Jongin de débarquer à l'improviste dans l'entreprise, d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de l'architecte à la volée, et de le plaquer contre sa table de bureau – manquant au passage de démolir la maquette de son nouveau projet – pour l'embrasser agressivement ? Personne. Uniquement Luhan, qui s'était aussitôt empressé de refermer la porte derrière le jeune homme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

 


	2. Borrow my lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Sarah ♥

Concentré sur ses plans, son crayon et son équerre en main, Junmyeon sursauta et laissa échapper un juron lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il marmonna un « entrez » sans lever les yeux, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve l'erreur qu'il avait commise la veille lors de ses prises de mesure. Il n'entendit même pas la porte se refermer, toute son attention portée sur son fichu plan erroné.

Deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et un baiser fut déposé contre sa nuque tandis qu'il se figeait, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise – très masculin. Un rire étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles et il reconnut immédiatement son assaillant.

-          Jongin...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit-il mi agacé mi surpris.

L'architecte posa ses affaires, clôt ses paupières et se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant, son action contrastant fortement avec le ton de sa voix ainsi que ses paroles. Jongin resserra sa prise sur lui et embrassa son cou à plusieurs reprises pour se faire pardonner, il savait que Junmyeon détestait être dérangé en plein travail.

-          Je voulais te voir. Répondit-il simplement.

-          Et tu n'aurais pas pu attendre... _Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre._ 30 minutes ?

-          Non. Trop long. Marmonna-t-il, continuant de déposer une myriade de baisers sur sa peau.

Légèrement distrait par les attentions de son amant – et parce qu'honnêtement il ne pouvait jamais se mettre réellement en colère contre le plus jeune – Junmyeon soupira longuement, entremêlant leurs doigts contre son ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Jongin sorte sa langue et léche une parcelle de peau derrière l'oreille de l'architecte, lui arrachant un frisson et une petite plainte. Si Jongin continuait comme ça il ne répondrait plus de rien, pensa-t-il.

\-         Je te signale qu'on est dans mon bureau et que mes collègues sont derrière ces murs...Souffla-t-il, se mordillant la lèvre lorsque le plus jeune suçota sa peau.

\-         Je sais. Susurra chaudement son amant.

La réalisation frappa Junmyeon. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Jongin pour lui faire face, ignorant l'air déçu qu'afficha le plus jeune.

-          Tu l'as fait exprès ! Accusa-t-il, le fusillant du regard.

Jongin fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, coupable. Il hocha la tête, se mordit les lèvres, et malgré la situation Junmyeon ne put s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur celles-ci.

\-           Jongin ! Grogna-t-il.

\-          Quoi ? Je voulais te faire une surprise, on fête nos 1 an aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de spécial...Tenta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\-          Par spécial tu veux dire faire l'amour dans mon bureau lorsque mes collègues et employés sont là – sans oublier Luhan – ainsi que des clients potentiels ?! Kim Jongin tu veux ma mort ?! Gronda-t-il, prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix.

Le plus jeune fit la moue et se rapprocha, pressant Junmyeon contre sa table de travail. Il posa sa main sur le cou de son amant et ses yeux firent des allez retour entre les yeux de Junmyeon et sa bouche. Il ne cherchait même pas à masquer ses intentions. L'architecte retint un soupir.

D'ordinaire son côté direct et impulsif plaisait à Junmyeon, c'était agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui disait les choses, qui exprimait son opinion et confiait ses pensées. Jongin était franc et n'hésitait pas à prendre les choses en main s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose. C'était plutôt sexy, Junmyeon bien qu'étant le plus âgé aimait bien laisser le plus jeune prendre les devants – c'était d'ailleurs très souvent le plus jeunes qui prenait les initiatives dans leur couple – mais dans le cas présent il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier totalement ce trait de caractère.

-          C'est mon lieu de travail Jongin, je suis le patron, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses ici ! Raisonna-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

Jongin ne semblait même pas l'écouter, sa main glissant jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa chemise puis s'infiltrant sous le tissu. Junmyeon sursauta lorsque le plus jeune pinça son téton et Jongin sourit en coin, triomphant. Avant que l'architecte n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit ou le stopper, Jongin captura ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Junmyeon savait que c'était perdu d'avance, son corps ne répondait plus de rien lorsque Jongin le touchait – et le plus jeune le savait.

Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, agrippant les cheveux du plus jeune. Il n'allait pas se laisser totalement dominer non plus ! Sans détacher leurs lèvres, Jongin s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise, ses mains parcourant le torse dévoilé de l'architecte lorsqu'elle fut ouverte.

-          La porte ? Demanda Junmyeon.

-          Fermée à clé. Répondit Jongin, faisant passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter par terre.

Jongin ne perdit pas de temps et déboucla la ceinture de son amant, faisant glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Junmyeon planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos de Jongin lorsque celui-ci le caressa par-dessus son boxer tout en suçotant la peau de son cou. Le plus jeune remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et les mordilla, ancrant son regard plein d'envie dans celui de l'architecte. Junmyeon allait lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête lorsque le plus jeune attrapa les rebords de son boxer pour le lui retirer, se baissant pour le débarrasser de ses chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer, le laissant ainsi complètement nu au milieu de son bureau.

Junmyeon n'eut pas le temps de se sentir embarrassé cependant car Jongin défaisait également son slim et l'abaissait jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-          Putain...Jongin...Souffla-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de sous-vêtement.

-          Surprise ! Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de la mordiller.

L'architecte l'attira contre le lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, excité au plus haut point. Sa main se faufila entre leurs deux corps et il l'enroula autour de l'érection du plus jeune, le caressant lentement. Jongin grogna, frustré, avant d'attraper l'arrière de ses cuisses et de le faire asseoir sur sa table de travail. Junmyeon lâcha un cri de surprise et eut la présence d'esprit de pousser ses plans pour ne pas les abîmer. Il frappa le torse de Jongin, fronçant les sourcils, et son amant lui sourit gentiment, embrassant le bout de son nez en guise d'excuse.

Junmyeon leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit au baiser lorsque la langue de Jongin vint taquiner ses lèvres. Le plus jeune prit son temps, ses mains caressant ses hanches tout en continuant de l'embrasser mollement. L'architecte était toujours surpris lorsque Jongin passait de dominant et passionné à doux et attentionné.

-          J'ai envie de toi. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-          Non, sérieux ? Répondit Junmyeon sarcastiquement.

Jongin mordit son menton, puis glissa ses lèvres vers sa pomme d'Adam. Il se mit ensuite à genoux et continua sa descente vers le bas ventre de Junmyeon, embrassant, léchant et suçotant sa peau pale tout en prenant soin d'éviter le membre de son amant. Junmyeon grogna, soulevant son bassin vers lui, puis agrippa ses cheveux lorsque Jongin s'intéressa enfin à son excitation. Le plus jeune lécha son membre de haut en bas, lui lançant un regard brûlant, puis l'engloba entièrement. Ses mouvements se firent lents, une vraie torture pour Junmyeon, mais il avait l'habitude depuis le temps : Jongin était un vrai sadique au lit.

Jongin continua de le torturer, alternant entre succions et coups de langues, ses mouvements de tête de faisant lents, puis rapides, puis de nouveau lents, rendant son amant complètement fou. Junmyeon serrait les dents, se retenant de donner un coup de bassin brusque alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : attraper la tête de Jongin et le forcer à aller plus vite et plus profond. Mais jamais il ne le ferait, il respectait trop son amant pour ça ; même si parfois il se demandait si Jongin n'attendait pas que ça, qu'il prenne le contrôle et le force – généralement il chassait bien vite cette idée de son esprit car il la trouvait dérangeante.

-          Si tu ne fais pas vite quelque chose, je ne réponds plus de moi. Prévint-il, à bout de souffle.

Jongin relâcha son membre et sourit contre sa peau, effleurant des doigts ses abdos qui se contractaient sous son toucher. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et luisantes de salives et cette vision était plus que jouissive pour le plus âgé. Il attrapa le menton de Jongin pour lui relever la tête et se baissa pour presser ses lèvres contre celles tentatrices de son amant.

-          Tu es conscient qu'à 18h Luhan va venir frapper à ma porte n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Jongin écarquilla les yeux et attrapa son poignet pour voir sa montre. Il ne leur restait que 12 minutes, sachant que Luhan était toujours pile à l'heure. Le plus jeune jura et se redressa rapidement, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Junmyeon.

-          J'adore les challenges ! Susurra-t-il, souriant contre sa peau.

L'architecte étouffa un rire, amusé, soufflant un « je n'en doute pas » avant d'être réduit au silence par les lèvres de son amant.

-          J'ai pas le temps de sortir le grand jeu, il faudra attendre d'être à la maison. Murmura le plus jeune contre ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Junmyeon loupa un battement à ces mots, touché que le jeune homme fasse référence à _son_ appartement comme étant _leur_ maison. Jongin, toujours étudiant, ne pouvait pas encore emménager avec lui mais passait la majorité de ses nuits avec Junmyeon. L'architecte était heureux qu'il se sente à l'aise chez lui, et que malgré son jeune âge un éventuel engagement comme celui d'habiter ensemble ne lui fasse pas peur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Junmyeon d'être toujours anxieux à l'idée d'aller trop vite, d'attendre trop de Jongin et de l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas forcer les choses de peur que Jongin ne parte en courant si leur relation venait à être trop sérieuse.

Ses inquiétudes s'avéraient être inutiles cependant, car Jongin semblait vouloir les mêmes choses que lui et ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire. Même après une année passée ensemble, Junmyeon n'en revenait toujours pas de la maturité de Jongin et de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour partager sa vie.

Jongin commença à onduler son bassin contre le sien et Junmyeon reprit ses esprits, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Il gémit lorsque leurs deux excitations se rencontrèrent et agrippa les épaules de Jongin pour le rapprocher davantage de lui, collant sa bouche contre la peau à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule pour étouffer ses cris. Après avoir été torturé pendant de longues minutes, il se sentait déjà proche de l'orgasme mais il ne voulait pas venir trop tôt.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Jongin, le griffant légèrement au passage avant de s'accrocher à ses fesses tandis qu'ils relevaient les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille du plus jeune. Il lui était plus difficile de bouger étant assis sur la table mais il faisait de son mieux pour mouvoir son bassin en rythme avec celui de son amant. Jongin continuait de lécher et embrasser sa peau sans retenue, ses coups de reins se faisant plus secs désormais, ses mains agrippées aux cuisses de Junmyeon.

Junmyeon fut sans surprise le premier à atteindre l'orgasme lors d'un mouvement plus brutal que les autres et il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Jongin pour étouffer son gémissement. Le plus jeune ne cessa pas ses mouvements pour autant, ne tardant pas à le suivre et se déversant à son tour contre leurs ventres.

Jongin relâcha sa prise sur les cuisses de son amant et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, reprenant sa respiration. Soupirant d'aise, Junmyeon grimaça lorsqu'il sentit leurs semences mélangées sur sa peau mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du plus jeune pour autant. Ils étaient en sueur et se remettaient à peine de leur orgasme lorsque l'architecte jeta un œil à sa montre, laissant échapper un juron.

-          Jongin, rhabille-toi ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton paniqué.

Le plus jeune grommela avant de s'extraire à contre cœur des bras de Junmyeon, ramassant leurs vêtements éparpillés partout. L'architecte sauta de la table pour aller chercher des mouchoirs et essuya sommairement leurs ventres, enfilant rapidement son boxer, son pantalon et sa chemise par la suite. Jongin prenait tout son temps, et cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amant. Il grimaça et se dépêcha, venant voler un baiser à Junmyeon lorsqu'il fut habillé.

Junmyeon était en train de recoiffer Jongin lorsque Luhan frappa à sa porte. Il sursauta avant de l'ouvrir, affichant son plus beau sourire à son ami. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et sourit en coin.

-          Tu aurais pu être crédible si ton cou n'était pas couvert de morsures et suçons et si ta chemise était à l'endroit. Se moqua-t-il. Bien essayé cependant !

Il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Junmyeon et fit un signe de main à Jongin.

\-         Il est hors de question que tu m'interdises de ramener Sehun et de réaliser un de mes plus gros fantasmes désormais ! Le menaça-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu es prévenu !

Souriant en coin, Luhan lui tapota l'épaule et tourna les talons.

-          Je suis le dernier dans les bureaux au fait...amusez-vous bien ! Cria-t-il depuis l'entrée.

Junmyeon soupira et se tourna vers Jongin, embarrassé. Celui-ci se retenait de rire visiblement et l'architecte croisa les bras sur son torse.

-          Aucune remarque ! Prévint-il. Tu aurais pu me le dire pour ma chemise...

Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, frottant sa joue contre celle-ci.

-          On aurait quand même été démasqués. Remarqua-t-il. Sinon...maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne...on pourrait peut-être reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés ?

L'architecte ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer – et refuser – mais fut coupé par les lèvres de Jongin, le plus jeune le faisant reculer contre le mur.

-          On n'a pas encore essayé le bureau et le mur...On pourrait même aller dans le bureau de Luhan si tu tiens à te venger...Proposa-t-il, taquin.

Junmyeon laissa échapper un grognement et agrippa le col de son T-shirt pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et le faire taire. La soirée venait juste de commencer. 

 


End file.
